Miranda
by Shadow-whispers
Summary: Miranda is a girl working in Galbatorix's palace as Murtagh's personal maid. When he begins to grow fond of her he takes her to see the last dragon egg. However what he doesn't antisipate is Miranda being the next rider! BASED ON THE BOOKS NOT THE FILM!OC [ON HOLD.]
1. New beginnings

**-I don't own Eragon, however Miranda is MY character ^_^-**

The sun shone brightly in the capital city, Uru'baen. Behind the tall dominating walls of the place lived many. Mostly servants, two dragons, an unhatched emerald egg, a rider and a rider king, Galbatorix. He spent most of his time in his map room planning ways of disposing of the Varden and schemes to bring the final rider to him. The king had recently won a major advantage over the Varden, a new rider by the name of Murtagh and his crimson dragon, Thorn. Galbatorix was very careful about the few servants that he'd trusted enough to work in his palace, he roughly had only one hundred or so. Each of which were frequently checked for signs of betrayal and had all sworn loyalty to him, in a strange tongue they did not understand. One of these servants was a young maid by the name of Miranda. She was Murtaghs personal maid and his responsibility to keep under control. Miranda had grown fond of him as he treated her kindly and had began to share his worries with her. He had began to like her as well. On this day Miranda's whole life was to be changed into one of death and fear.

It was early in the morning when she entered Murtaghs bedchamber to tidy up. He was a very early riser so she was unafraid of waking him. She changed his sheets, ran him a warm bath and set out a clean set of clothes for the day. Disappearing through the door Murtagh climbed into his steaming bath. Once he was clean, he clambered out and changed into the clothes she left him. Murtagh had just finished buttoning up his shirt when Miranda appeared in the door way with a tray of food for him. He sat at the desk in his room while she served his meal. While he ate she busied herself by dusting around his room as she usually did. As Murtagh ate he watched her work and studied her. Her long raven hair was tied back into a pony tail, her face was a delicate peach colour with no blemishes, her eyes were a clear apple green. Miranda, he observed had a slim physique and was 5Ft 6 give or take. She wore very basic clothing compared to his fine clothes. She had a creme cotton blouse with flaired sleeves, a tan leather vest, a long brown skirt and tan leather slippers. He thought her beautiful but never said a word as he didn't want Galbatorix having even more leverage over him. Murtagh thought of the evenings he had spent with her answering her questions and telling her things about being a dragon rider, as she seemed to be fascinated with the subject.

Murtagh rose from his seat and walked over to her. She turned around to face him, he had a small smile on his face which tainted her cheeks with a faint pink glow. Miranda noticed that he had not finished his breakfast. She jumped slightly when he grasped her hand gently.

"Follow me" He said in a low quiet tone. Releasing her from his grip Murtagh walked out of the door. Miranda was just about to clear up his plates when she heard him in her mind. _Leave it! _Jumping again at the invasion of her mind, Miranda followed Murtagh. They went through many corridors, halls and secret chambers. When the finally reached a set of coiled stairs Murtagh stopped. _You must never tell anyone that I have taken you here, ok? _His words echoed in her mind. With a nod they carried on up the stair well. After over half an hour of climbing in silence they came to the top of the tower and an old heavy oak door. There was no handle or conventional way to open the door. Murtagh whispered something Miranda didn't quite hear. The door slowly opened to reveal a dark room. Murtagh ushered her inside and the door closed behind them. The two where surrounded by pitch black. Looking around Miranda saw that there were no windows explaining the compete darkness. This time when Murtagh spoke Miranda heard him clearly.

"Brisingr" Suddenly the room was filled with candle light. Miranda's eyes were instantly fixated on a pedestal in the middle of the chamber. It was made of sandstone and roughly 4ft in height. On the top of the pedestal was a white satin pillow, on top of which was perched a large shining emerald stone. Miranda turned to face Murtagh who was leaning on the wall, he nodded. A smile upon her face she approached the elliptical stone. It was perfectly smooth. Her delicate hand raised slowly, then gravitated towards the stone. She couldn't quite explain it, but the stone was warm! Confused she looked over at Murtagh who was smiling at her. Then her mind clicked. This was the last dragon egg! Amazment filled her eyes as she gazed at it again. Her soft hands stroked the shining exterior. Suddenly, to the surprise of both in the room the egg, shivered. Miranda stepped back in surprised while Murtagh stepped forward. Grasping her arm he brought her hand back over to the egg. On the second touch the egg shivered again.

Miranda pulled her hand away from Murtagh's strong grasp. He turned sharply to her. Both sorrow and happiness riddled his face. In one instance if Galbatorix found out she would be enslaved, on the other hand this meant that she would be a dragon rider! She would live just as long as he would. On Murtagh's command the door swung open, he darkened the room once again and dragged Miranda out of the chamber. Throwing her against the corridor wall Murtagh pinned her.

"You can't tell anyone! Do you under stand me?!" Miranda nodded quickly. His features softened as he released her. "I'm sorry. Look carry on as normal and stay away from the map room. I don't want Galbatorix finding out." Miranda agreed. They walked down the stair ways, through the chambers, halls and corridors until they reached Murtaghs bedchamber. Miranda entered, collecting the dirty plates from breakfast. Murtagh departed and swiftly disappeared down the hallway. Other than the surprising start, Miranda's day was quiet and normal. She hand washed Murtaghs dirty sheets and clothes, washed up the plates and cooked Murtaghs dinner. According to the kitchen staff, the palaces gossips, Murtagh had been sent to the Varden's strong hold along with a battalion of Galbatorix's new painless soldiers. He was sent to collect the dragon rider, Eragon. However, Murtagh had arrived back at the palace an hour ago empty handed. At this very moment both he and Thorn were still being subjected to Galbatorix's displeasure. Once the food was ready Maranda placed it on a tray and set of for his room, this was where Murtagh preferred to take his meals and where he spent most of his time, when he wasn't doing Galbatorix's bidding.

Tapping gently at the door with her slipper as both her hands were full she waited for Murtagh to open the door. When he didn't she set his meal down on a near by table and entered to room. Looking around she finnally spotted Murtagh curled up in a corner behind a large wardrobe. Miranda rushed over to him, he was bleeding and bruised.

"Why haven't you healed you're self?!" She asked in a angry and worried tone. Hurrying over to a set of draws Miranda pulled out a shiny clear bottle. When she finally got him to his feet Miranda administered the ointment to all his wounds. There was a searing sound as the wounds healed quicker than they would have naturally. Once he was mended Miranda went out into the hallway to fetch the food she had left. When she had placed the food on the desk Murtagh was mended and sat waiting for his meal. He began to eat and then signaled for her to shut the door. Miranda complied. As soon as Murtagh had eaten his fill he stood and sat on his bed. He stared at Miranda until she walked over and sat next to him. He looked at her sternly. His left hand raised and was placed on her head while his right hand grasped her left. His eyes closed. Miranda sat bewildered until a wave of knowledge burst forth and over came her mind. Miranda's eyes bulged at the sudden knowledge that she had just received.

"You will need to know as much as you can if you want to become a free dragon rider." These were the last words Miranda heard before Murtagh's face disappeared into darkness. When Miranda finally awoke she was wearing a thick dark blue woolen cloak and was riding upon a fast midnight stallion. When she stirred Murtagh turned to see she was alright. Grasping his waist tightly Miranda watched as the blurred tree's whizzed past her. She then noticed that there were two heavy looking saddle bags on baring food, water and other essentials, the other contained the emerald dragon egg. Miranda looked over at Murtagh as the stallion slowed to a halt. He dismounted, gave Miranda the reigns and kissed her cheek, just before he released her he whispered into her ear and then pulled away.

"You don't need to worry. I've have put and enchantment on the horse, it will take you straight to the Varden and you will not be confronted by soldiers." Miranda was still blushing from his kiss. She touched her cheek where he had kissed her. It was still warm. Murtagh slapped the horses rear and the creature bolted. Miranda scrambled for the reigns and looked back at Murtaghs dwindiling figure.

On the second day of riding Miranda had stopped to rest in a small clearing. She had been examining at the emerald egg when it began to make scratching noises from the inside. Placing it gently on the floor she watched as a small emerald creature began to escape the shining shell that it had been dormant inside. Once it had fully emerged from the egg Miranda reached out slowly as you would a stray dog to show you ment no harm. Her hand hovered infront of its snout as it sniffed her hand. Once it seemed satisfied she stroked its glistening back. Then a searing pain coursed through her hand ans by instinct she recoiled. Looking down at her hand a burning silver mark now scarred her skin. Once the pain subsided Miranda was reluctant to make contact with the small dragon again. However the dragon had different ideas, leaping onto her lap, curled up and fell asleep. Miranda smiled brightly gently stroking the small creature. Murtagh had given Miranda the knowledge that her dragon was male, she stayed awake for awhile considering a name for her new dragon. Eventually deciding on the name, Iraneth.

Miranda had now been riding for a week and was beginning to wonder if they were going the right way. However she had not run into any soldiers on her travels so Miranda trusted Murtagh's enchantment. On the dawn on the eighth day Miranda awoke with the sun. The stallion, who she had named Midnight, was grazing on a nearby patch of grass. They were on the outskirts of Surda at the wedge of a thick forest near a large lake and Miranda could see a large encampment. Miranda knew it was the Varden as she had seen scouts of humans, dwarves and even urgals! Both Miranda and Midnight were weary from travel. Iraneth was playfully chasing a butterfly that was flying past. Miranda smiled, he looked so cute. Raising her hand she studied the shinning scar that she gained when Iraneth and Miranda became truly dragon and rider. Deciding they had rested long enough Miranda stood and placed the saddle back onto Midnight. Stretching out her arm Iraneth leapt up, scrambled onto her shoulder and hid under her cloak. Miranda wrapped her hand with a bandage to cover the gedway insignia and mounted Midnight. She took a deep breath then signaled to Midnight to move.

The first person to see Miranda's advance was a scout at the edge of the camp. He sent word to Nasuada that someone was approaching. Just outside the camp he ordered her to stop. Miranda complied. He approached her carefully with his sword bare. When asked for her business the only reply was that she was to see the leader and the rider. She dismounted and was checked for weapons, to the surprise of the scout she had none. He escorted her to the red tent that was at the far end of the camp. Throughout this the hood on her cloak had stayed up and Iraneth's presence was hidden. Then a large dark shadow over came the camp, Miranda looked up to see the underbelly of a huge glittering cobalt blue dragon flying past. Soon everyone beneath was buffeted by the large amount of wind that her enormous wings created. When they finally reached the large red pavilion they were stopped two armed dwarfs. Miranda was announced and was then allowed to enter.

Nasuada had been conversing with Saphira about matters of great secrecy when a a girl by the name of Miranda was announced. Both were surprised as Nasuada had given strict orders not to allow anyone in unless it was an emergency. The girl stood in the middle of the ruby coloured tent, silent. She still had her hood up so neither Saphira nor Nasuada got a good look at her face. The clicking of impatient finger nails tapping on the arms of her large wooden chair could be heard throughout the pavilion. Saphira was the one who broke the silence.

_Child. what is of such great importance that you must interrupt our council? _Her large gentle clear blue eyes directed straight at Miranda, encouraging her to speak. However she was nervous. The only dragon she had ever been around was Thorn, he was almost as large as Saphira but he was so behind on her maturity after all he was still mentally a hatchling barely a few months older than Iraneth. Miranda had no idea where to begin. she was deciding the best approach when Iraneth wriggled around under her cloak, he had been asleep curled around her shoulders but had become uncomfortable. Nasuada and Saphira saw the movement. They seemed bewildered until Sahira's head came close to Miranda, her long neck extended she took a deep breath and blew away her cloak revealing both Miranda's face and Iraneth. Disturbed by the sudden increase in light Iraneth looked up at the two females before him. He yawned and then went back to sleep. Nasuada stood up suddenly knocking over chair. The loud noise alerted the nighthawks and they came storming inside. Then everyone was still. The knighthawks dropped their weapons in surprise, the loud clatter made Miranda jump which intern woke Iraneth again. He stretched his small membrane wings and looked up at Saphira. The two dragons stared at each other in silence. Nasuada then took charge. She made her nighthawks swear to keep Miranda and Iraneth a secret then ordered them back to their posts. Directing her gaze back at Miranda Nasuada approached the girl.

"Miranda, was it? Is this truly what it appears. Have we been blessed with a second dragon rider? Please what is the name of your Dragon?" Nasuada seemed to be beside herself with joy.

"He is called Iraneth, however he only hatched a few days ago so I am unsure as to whether he can communicate with us"

_Of course I can comunicate with you! _said a distinctly male voice in Miranda's mind. She was beginning to tire of the constant invasions.  
_Then why didn't you?_ Miranda retorted mentally.  
_I have only recently grasped your language, also as you said i only hatched recently so i had to get my barrings._The young dragon looked over at Miranda and smiled he then returned his gaze to Saphira. It then occurred to Miranda that they were probably having a conversation, she also noticed that Nasuada was still eyeing her intently whilst sat in her large chair. She assumed that as leader on the Varden Nasuada was probably thinking of a way to use such an inexperienced rider. Miranda's assumption was correct.

Although another rider was astounding news one with such little experience would be of little use, also their was something else nagging away at Nasuada's mind, how had this unarmed young girl reached the Varden without injury, infact how had she even found the Varden at all. Nasuada became extremely suspicious of Miranda. Looking over at Saphira Nasuada decided in this matter Eragon would have been best suited but as he was with the dwaves she had decided that it was more than likely that Saphira could do just as well. Nasuada mentally asked if Saphira was willing to go through Miranda's mind to find out the truth. Saphira agreed.

"Miranda, would you be willing to allow Saphira access to your mind?" Miranda knew that this would happen eventually. Nodding to the request Miranda stood still and closed her eyes.

_Saphira, I will allow you full accesss to everything in my mind but there are some things that you must keep to yourself._Miranda thought back to when Murtagh kissed her. What he had whispered into her ear.  
"_Only Eragon and Saphira will understand my situation, knowone else must know I sent you."  
_Saphira's mind over came that of Miranda and Iraneth. Gently Saphira searched through Miranda's mind, she remembered the twins' search, steadily she sifted through her rabble of thought and emotions until she came to her memories. Wanting to know more about Miranda lead Saphira to carry on into her memories. There were average memories, that of her parents and younger brother.

-The had lived in a small village near the capital, in a cottage near a creak, her father was a blacksmith and had spent many hours teaching his children how to make and handle a weapon as he planned for his son to take over the family trade with the help of his sister. They had lived reasonably peacefully with the empire sending taxes and tributes nothing to extreme, until a few months ago. When Galbatorix had found out about Eragons existence he was livid. He directed his rage at their small village. He sent for all the villagers to be rounded up and sent to his palace. Once they were there Galbatorix killed off a huge amount of them including her parents and brother. Miranda had only survived because when Galbatorix came to slaughter her he seemed to take his worst punishment upon her. She would work in the palace that had seen all the blood of her family spilt. He made her swear loyalty to him in the ancient language and then made her clean the mess. When this happened Miranda was a loud talkative child full of life after this however she became quiet and meek. Fortunately due to her drastic change in her personality that her true name changed also now that she was so quiet and submissive Galatorixhadn't noticed. The months passed with little events defining the days nothing of real interest happened until boy was brought to Galbatorix, Murtagh. Soon after Miranda became his personal maid as she seemed to be able to do things the way he liked them to be done. This brought Saphira to the events of the past week up until then.-

Opening her eyes Miranda found them to be full of tears Saphira's sweep had brought up painful memories and took her a moment to calm down. Saphira spoke to Nasuada privately about what she had seen, due to Nasuada's reaction Miranda guessed that Saphira had kept Murtaghs role out of her report. Nasuada then informed Miranda and Iraneth that they would accompany Saphira to the crowing of the new dwraven leader to meet up with Eragon. Once everyone was dismissed Miranda and Iraneth were asked to stay a little while longer.

"You must not reveal anything to anyone until I decide the best time to reveal you two. Until that time i ask that you stay confined to your tent Iraneth, Miranda I wish for you to train with the other soldiers in the styles of combat. I will talk with the elves and see what they think of our predicament as see if one of them will tutor you in their customs and language. For the moment I wish for you to stay in a tent on the outskirts of the camp near to the forest so that the two of you can slip away at night and train together in the woods. However on your return you must check in with me, understood?" Miranda agreed and left the tent. Nasuada had sent one of the soldiers to take her to the tent she had been allocated and was then left with Iraneth.

Dawn came quickly to the camp. Miranda was used to earl rising though so was ready before the cockerel crowed. Iraneth had slipped away while it was still dark so that he could do some hunting in the forest. Miranda ate her breakfast quickly and was ready to train. She had become very enthusiastic about it as she had some skill and also wanted to be the best rider she could. The trainer was impressed with the newcomer but she still had much to learn. Many hours were spent sparring with the other soldiers she lost a couple of fights with the more experienced warriors but managed to over come the majority of novices she faced. They took a break at noon which Miranda used to return to her tent when she got their she flopped onto her cot. Iraneth had not yet returned she could feel his presence in her mind, he was eating a rabbit that he had just caught it seemed he had been training too as his wing muscles ached from his attempts at early flyt. She looked back at the past events of the week and remembered a word that Murtagh had used to bring light to a darkened room. Sitting up straight on her bed she held out one hands. Whispering she spoke the word brisingr. A bright lilac flame erupted in the plam of her hand, wonder riddled her face as she watched the flames dance. Suddenly one of the soldiers entered her tent to tell her they were starting training again, she quickly closed her hand extingishing the flames but her lack on expeirience in such matters got the worst of her. All the energy she had in her limbs seemed to evaporate and everything burned dark.


	2. Astranged meetings

**-I don't own Eragon, however Miranda is MY character ^_^-**

Darkness surrounded Miranda. The whispers of concerned voices danced around her mind. Her body as heavy as lead. She was noot alone though. Feeling Iranith's presence she reached out for him with her mind, his warm emotions flooded through her as she informed her that she had depleted a vast amount of energy whilst creating the flame and was saved by him giving her some of his. Miranda's gratitude them both.

_Ok, i need to wake up._She said mainly to herself but included Iraneth as well.

_Here you go then._He spoke simply and then a vast river of energy consumed Miranda. Her limbs became lighter and easier to move. Eye lids fluttering open she observed the people that surrounded her. Her charcoal hair rolled down her shoulders as she sat in the cot. Her movement attracted the attention of those present. Only reconising two people she saw Nasuada and the soldier she had been training with. There were a couple of others that she didn't know. The soldier stepped forward with a look of surprise and releif that she was well.

"Why didn't you say that you were a magicain? I think that you have been doing the wrong training."

Nasuada turned to Miranda and smiled, making a swift movement with her hand the tent emptied leaving the two alone. The soldier was the last to leave, just before he did he gave Miranda a quick thumbs up and smile, then disappeared behind the opening of the tent. A small ripple in the back of the tent made the two look over, from under the heavy fabric Iraneth appeared a scurried over to Miranda. Once he was comfortable on her lap Miranda looked to Nasuada and waited for her to speak.

"Miranda, you have only been asleep for a couple of hours thanks to Iraneth. We have had no word yet from Eragon and Saphira is out scouting again."

"So its dark then," she looked down at the small creature that lay upon her. "Thats why you could come back into the camp." The little dragon nodded then lowered his emerald head again. Her slim delecate fingers stroked the bright glittering scales on his back. Nasuada advised her to rest up as her training would continue in the morning. Laying down on her side in the cot Miranda waited for Iraneth to become comfortable again and then fell asleep. For the first time since she arrived at the varden she dreamt.

**_She was in Galbatorix's castle, cleaning Muragh's room like she used to. Then Murtagh entered, worry riddled his face and he aproached her with great speed. Then she was in his arms. He told her that Galbatorix had found out about her. Gathering things for her journey the door burst open. A dark figure stood in the arch way. A cold air filled the room. Miranda had never met Galbatorix but the stories of the castle had told that he only ever showed his face to his most loyal servents or those he was about to slaughter. Fear over came her as she shivered in Murtagh's arms. Then Iraneth's presence washed over her fears and doubts. Galbatorix left but took Murtagh with him. Miranda's arm out stretched and her hand reached for his like his did for her. No matter how hard they tried Galbatorix's grip on Murtagh could not be broken. Tears streamed down her face as she chased the two figures fading into the distance. Falling onto the hard cold floor she curled up and wept. Iraneth then appeared again, this time though he was as large and magestic as Saphira. He signaled for her to climb on and she complied. The two soared high above the boar mountains that had appeared and raced after the two riders. _**

The bright light of day was dull by the walls of her tent but were still enough to awaken her from her dream. Sitting up in the cot she felt tired and groggy. Lugging her leggs out of the cot she noticed that Iraneth was till asleep. Smiling she gently stroked him then went over to the neatly folded clothes that she had placed the day before ready for her to wear. Once dressed she headed for the mess tent. She ate more than she usually would have but she wanted to rebuild the strength she had lost the day before. Cleaning her plate she then went straight to the training grounds. Small murmurs broke out among the soldiers as she approached. One of them came forward, she recognised him to be the one she saw yesterday. His name was Darian, he was a little taller than her and had a kind face. The only blemish on his whole form, she noted, was a long slim scar that snaked down his left forearm. She smiled at her as they walked back into the ranks preparing for their training.

Hours passed in a blurr of spars and forms. They finally stopped when the sun was high and their stomachs were moaning. The men herded towards the mess tent while Miranda stayed and practised with a wooden stump. Her arms burned from the continuous beating of the stump, she did not stop and she did not complain. Sweat made her pale skin glisten in the harsh sun light. The soldiers returned after about an hour. they trained hard until the sun was low in the sky. Once dismissed Miranda slipped into the mess, ate another large meal and left. She was filthy and sweaty so she headed to a small creak in the forest that Iraneth had been exploring. He had told her about this place and it was every bit as beautiful as he had described it. Following the stream she found the pool that he had described. It was pristine and clear. Iraneth was perched on a large rock next to the pool waiting for Miranda. They exchanged warm feeling about being together again he then lazily slept on the rock as she bathed in the cooling water.

The next few days were similar as she trained, the harsh regime mixed in with the relaxing bathing at the end. By the end of the week she was exhausted. Walking towards the training grounds a large commotion was made amongst the men. So she went to investigate. It seemed that a man by the name of Othmund had sneaked into the Uragal camp and killed three of them while they slept next to the campfire. He had no personal revenge against them as his family had never been afflicted by their presence. He had just a strong hatred of them. She rushed over to Nasuada's crimson pavilion and informed her of what had transpired. With a tired look in her eyes she thanked Miranda for the information. Signaling Miranda to walk with her, they approached Saphira and were followed by the knighthawks. Nasuada whispered to Saphira then, Miranda assumed that they had a mental conversation as they were silent. Beginning to daydream Miranda was brought plummeting back to earth when a large eruption of flames flowed from her strong glittering jaws. She settled and returned her focus on Nasuada. After a few more moments of silent speech Saphira was saddled and ready for flight. Turning to Miranda Nasuada motioned for her to step forward.

"You must ask Saphira if you may ride on her back. If she agree's then we will disguise you as Eragon until you are out of sight." Miranda nodded and viganlently approached the enormas magestic beast.

"Saphira, if i may i would like to ride upon you so that we could reach Eragon together." Looking upon the girl kindly Saphira agreed. With her new approval Miranda slipped into Eragon's tent with out anyone's notice. Watching her form change into a more masculine fisique she walked quickly towards Saphira. Noticing a bag at the edge of camp she diverted to it. Watching Iraneth crawl into the pack Miranda smiled with Eragon's lips. Swiftly she picked up the bag and continued on her way to Saphira. The wolf like elf Blodhgarm packed supplies into Saphira's saddlebags. Miranda nimbly climbed up Saphira's forearm and on to her back. Positioning herself in the seat she clung to the neck spike in front of her. Once they were both ready Saphira's great wings spread and lifted them into the air. Saphira flew at a great speed and Miranda almost fell off. It was not to be that last time during that journey that she would appreciate the safety harnesses. Clinging on to Saphira's large neck spike Miranda prepared herself for a long flight. The feeling was strange, being so high in the skies, she loved it.

_I can't wait until your strong enough to do this! _Miranda declared to Iraneth.

_Yes, then it will be just you, me and the open skies. _Iraneth agreed.

After roughly two days of flight Saphira had to stop to drink however she would not let Miranda off as she wanted to continue as quickly as possible. Miranda guessed that Saphira missed Eragon so much she just had to keep going. A feeling of understanding washed over Miranda and Iraneth. They had only been together for roughly a month and already Miranda hated the thought of being seperated from Iraneth. Once Saphira's thirst was quenched she rose up into the sky and flew at high speeds once again. Miranda took her meals in the saddle and shared them with Iraneth. The Boar mountains soon came into sight as they flew higher and higher, faster and faster. Then Saphira even though she was tired suddenly seemed to gain a burst of energy. It seemed that Eragon was near. They then dived down into a cavern and Saphira clawed at the walls incredibly impatient to see Eragon again.

Miranda however had not rested either during the journey as she was not used to riding for such extended lengths of time, let alone on a dragon. Saphira suddenly stopped and made strange noises, a sort of purring but deeper and harsher. Miranda leaned over the edge of Saphira to try and get a look at him, but the straps had loosened and due to her weariness she didn't even bother to try and stop herself. She fell to the ground with a loud bump that echoed through the intrecate dwarven tunnels. After a few minutes Eragon and Saphira became aware that she had fallen off. Mostly because Iraneth was bugging them. Iraneths appearence shocked Eragon, as he had know idea of his nor Miranda's existance. Until now. Eragon walked up to Miranda and gently caried her through the tunnels and to the dorms.

Miranda awoke to find herself in a strange bed. When she sat up she bashed her head on the low rock ceiling. Everything was alien to her. The walls, the furniture, the decoration Miranda had never seen a dwarf let alone admire their craftmenship. She had heard stories that they were a rich proud race that were tough and adaptable. Then Miranda saw Iraneth curled up next to her bed. Smiling she reached down and stroked his glittering emerald scales. His head raised and then lowered again contently.

_Eragon and Saphira are at the drawfs coronation ceremony. Rest we will have a long time to talk and learn from Eragon and Saphira._

Miranda then settled down in the small bed. Although the room was made of stone it was quite warm, Miranda wondered if they were so deep underground that the core itself warmed the stone. Then reasoned that they couldn't be that deep and decided that they were damn good douvet covers. Then she slipt into the nightmare that she have had when ever she managed to sleep.

**_She was in Galbatorix's castle, cleaning Muragh's room like she used to. Then Murtagh entered, worry riddled his face and he aproached her with great speed. Then she was in his arms. He told her that Galbatorix had found out about her. Gathering things for her journey the door burst open. A dark figure stood in the arch way. A cold air filled the room. Miranda had never met Galbatorix but the stories of the castle had told that he only ever showed his face to his most loyal servents or those he was about to slaughter. Fear over came her as she shivered in Murtagh's arms. Then Iraneth's presence washed over her fears and doubts. Galbatorix left but took Murtagh with him. Miranda's arm out stretched and her hand reached for his like his did for her. No matter how hard they tried Galbatorix's grip on Murtagh could not be broken. Tears streamed down her face as she chased the two figures fading into the distance. Falling onto the hard cold floor she curled up and wept. Iraneth then appeared again, this time though he was as large and magestic as Saphira. He signaled for her to climb on and she complied. The two soared high above the boar mountains that had appeared and raced after the two riders._**

Miranda's eyes the fluttered open and saw a strange man at the other side of her room. He seemed to be conversing with Iraneth. She could only see the back of him but from what she could see he had blonde hair and was a little taller than her but he wasn't stood up straight due to the low ceiling.

_Iraneth? _Miranda questioned, she got no negative feelings from Iraneth and so she assumed that he was no foe. Then again how could any enemy sneak into the ranks of the dwarves and get into her room. Then she realised.

"Eragon?" She whispered barely auditable. Eragon however heard her perfectly, he turned and she saw his full features. He seemed slightly feline, that was the best way to describe him but he was not as sleek as she would expect an elf to be, no he was some sort of hybrid. A mix of human and elf. He smiled kindly at her. He didn't seem to be very old, fifteen, sixteen no older but he seemed to have something that you wouldn't expect someone of his years to posses, not including a dragon.

"We will be leaving soon, so i think you should get ready." Eragon said softly. He than left quickly through the heavy dwarven doors. Slowly Miranda got out of bed and got dressed. A little while later a knock at the door was heard.

"Come in." Miranda said absent mindly. She was tidying up the room and had just finished making the bed. Eragon then entered and was a little taken back, for an cave the room looked immaculate. He was carrying two packs, one one his back and the other in his hands.

"We are ready to go" He stated.

"okay" Miranda turned and picked up the few things that she had and followed Eragon out the door. They were silent for a while as they walked to where Saphira was waiting to take off with them. Eragon helped Miranda up Saphira's foreleg and into the saddle, then he himself mounted. Saphira then flew high into the sky and soared towards Du Weldenvarden.

After traveling for a few days they stopped in a clearing just inside Du Weldenvarden. The riders dismounted and the dragons rested. Iraneth had been practising flying although he was not big enough to ride on yet Saphira's instruction had taken him a long way. Eragon turned to Miranda and asked her to go and see if she could find any fruit. She agreed and walked into the forest, making sure that she could find her way back. After finding several fruit trees that bared strange looking fruit Miranda returned to the clearing. When she did she found Eragon leaning over a small puddle of water that she hadn't notisted earlier. He looked up at her and motioned for her to come closer. She complied and looked into the pool of water. What she saw surprised her, it was not her reflection but the slim beautiful face of an elven woman. She said a greeting in the ancient language and Eragon whispered the correct reply to Miranda. The elf woman was then revealed to be Islanzadí, queen of the elves. Miranda was made to swear an oath of secrecy before any information was given to her, it was the same oath that Eragon had taken and they would only be released then given permission from Islanzadí or one of her disendants. Once Miranda agreed Islanzadí's image faded and the water returned to the earth it was summoned from.

"Now that's done we can move on" Eragon said brightly. Once again they mounted Saphira and flew with Iraneth by their side. Soon they came to another clearing deep in the forest. Miranda looked down as they approached and saw and elf sat at a table with two spare chairs. next to him lay an enormous golden dragon that was missing one of his front forelegs. Once they landed Miranda really saw how large dragons could become, the difference in height and width between Saphira and this golden dragon was immense. Steadily she climbed off of Saphira a stood a little behind Iraneth, only then did she notice how big Iraneth had become as well, little over a month old and he was roughy the same height as her, maybe even taller. The elf looked up and them and smiled as Eragon sat with him at the table. Then they both looked toward Miranda expectantly. However Miranda was rather nervous as she had never met an elf before, the closest she had ever come to a real elf was Eragon and Islanzadí in the pool of water. Slowly she came and sat down without saying a single word. Eragon greeted the elf in the ancient language and the elf returned his greeting.

"Miranda," Eragon said turning to her. "This is Ormis, the last dragon rider of the golden ages and his dragon Glaedr." The great golden head of the dragon lifted slightly did a nod of greeting then returned to its origonal position. Then her attention returned to Ormis as he was about to speak.

"Welcome Miranda and Iraneth, your presence is a great gift to our cause and to the well being of Alagaësia. Your training will begin tomorrow morning after you have recuperated from your journey." A small feeling of annoyance filled Miranda as Ormis spoke.

"Why am i always having to rest? i have done nothing to help the people of Alagaësia!" All who were presant looked at Miranda silently.

_Miranda, I don't think that you should speak like that to Ormis._Iraneth said gently in her mind. Miranda then quieted, not looked at the others and just stared at a blade of grass that was steadily swaying in the breeze.

"The reason, Miranda, is that if you are tired you will have less energy to practice with and will have to retire earlier then you would if you had rested first." Ormis then took a sip from his cup. Miranda slowly nodded and sighed. Then Eragon began to speak to Ormis, he got very worked up as it turned out that he and Murtagh were brothers! When he said Murtagh Miranda looked up. Her face tinted a delicate shade of pink as she began to think of him. Iraneth then came closer to Miranda and laid his emerald head on her lap. As Eragons conversation continued she began to feel a little uncomfortable as it seemed very personal.

"Erm..." Everyone stopped talking and looked to her." I think that I should go for a walk, i've heen sat down doing nothing for too long." With that Miranda stood and with Iraneth close behind walked to a cliff side. Miranda laid down and stared dreamily into the sky. There they both lay, content in each others company with out a word needing to be said or thought. Miranda drifted in and out of sleep until she heard someone approach. No hostility could be felt from that direction so Miranda didn't bother to even see who it was.

"Oh, Miranda this is where you wandered off to." Eragon said as he sat next to her. Sitting up she looked at him to see if their was a reason that he was there. It looked like he had got alot to think about. Standing she bid him good night. Once she arrived back at Ormis' house she saw that he was stood waiting for her along with another male elf.

"Miranda, this is Ekar-finiarel, he will show you to your accomodation." Ekar stepped forward and greeted her in the ancient language, remembering what Eragon had told her Miranda responded approapriatly. Ormis was impressed even though he didn't show it. The tree of them walked to the riders compond and Ekar lead her to her room. He quietly left Miranda and Iraneth alone. She undressed quickly and put on the nightclothes that had been left for her. Slipping into the bed Miranda slipped into her waking dreams.

**_She was in Galbatorix's castle, cleaning Muragh's room like she used to. Then Murtagh entered, worry riddled his face and he aproached her with great speed. Then she was in his arms. He told her that Galbatorix had found out about her. Gathering things for her journey the door burst open. A dark figure stood in the arch way. A cold air filled the room. Miranda had never met Galbatorix but the stories of the castle had told that he only ever showed his face to his most loyal servents or those he was about to slaughter. Fear over came her as she shivered in Murtagh's arms. Then Iraneth's presence washed over her fears and doubts. Galbatorix left but took Murtagh with him. Miranda's arm out stretched and her hand reached for his like his did for her. No matter how hard they tried Galbatorix's grip on Murtagh could not be broken. Tears streamed down her face as she chased the two figures fading into the distance. Falling onto the hard cold floor she curled up and wept. Iraneth then appeared again, this time though he was as large and magestic as Saphira. He signaled for her to climb on and she complied. The two soared high above the boar mountains that had appeared and raced after the two riders._**


	3. The loss

**-I don't own Eragon, however Miranda is MY character ^_^-**

The next morning Miranda awoke with gentle sun rays caressing her cheeks and the rhythmic breathing of Iraneth slumbering beside her bed. Sitting up Miranda looked over to where her clothes once were. Quietly she inspected the clothes that had been left their. Miranda knew that after traveling so often her usual dress was worn and the training clothes that she was given by the Varden, were old and well used. Lifting up the first item she noted the lightness of the fabric and also its softness. The blouse fitted her perfectly as did the trousers. They had also given her some boots that went up to just below her knee and were very easy to move in. Tucking the bottoms into her boots Miranda looked over at Iraneth. His glittering emerald head lifted and faced Miranda. He observed her new clothes and his only remark was;

_That's nice._His head then tucked back under his wing. Miranda then stuck her tongue out at him as someone knocked at the door. Her tongue quickly returned to her mouth. She quickly went to the door and opened it softly. Her head peaked around the side so that she could see who it was. It turned out to be Ekar-finiarel, the elf that had shown her to her room. She said 'Good morning' in the ancient language and smiled at him kindly. He had come to collect her for her lessons.

They walked together towards Oromis' home. As they did the elven boy told her about the elves and their names for things. Occasionally Miranda saw somewhat negative expressions on the faces of passing elves. When she questioned Ekar he looked slightly embarrassed.

"You see Miranda, there were only three dragon eggs left in existence. All three of them went to human riders. We are a proud race and some think that elves should have been chosen. In fact i believe that an elf challenged Eragon on the matter. He was swiftly defeated." Ekar looked forward as Ormis' home appeared in front of them. Both Oromis and Glaedr were waiting for Miranda and Iraneth. Looking around Miranda saw no sign of Eragon. Oromis smiled and extended his hand offering her a seat. Ekar bowed and left while Miranda sat down.

"Do not worry your self, he is making his rider sword." Oromis then took a sip of his tea. Miranda smiled and nodded slightly to thank him for the information. She then nibbled on a strawberry that had been on the plate in front of her. Oromis watched Miranda carefully all the time.

_Due to the information that Murtagh gave her she wont need much mental training. What she needs to do is train her body to handle her new found strength. She must learn the forms and raise her stamina so her magical skills will improve._ Ormis then stood and Miranda looked up at him. Even though when he was stood up he was hunched he was sill taller then most humans.

"Iraneth shall now go and train with Glaedr while you, Miranda, shall stay with me and train your body in the traditional dragon rider forms." Miranda nodded and watched as the emerald and gold dragons flew of into the distance. She then stood and looked over at Oromis. He showed her the form in its entirety and then broke it down for her to try.

After several hours of practising the forms Miranda had finally gotten the hang of them. Although she was not as fluid as Oromis she managed to pull them off with relative ease. Once Oromis was satisfied they both sat back down at his dining table. He brought out some strange smelling tea and some scrolls. The figures of the two dragons appeared in the far distance. The loud pulsation of four large wings could be heard on the wind as the large beasts descended to the clearing that their riders presided. Both dragons took their places by their riders side. Miranda was given the scrolls to study and Oromis advised that she explore the city before going to sleep to get better acquainted with Ellesméra. The pupils thanked their teachers and proceeded to head back to their temporary home for rest and reflection.

When they finally reached their room Iraneth curled up next to the fire place and fell into a deep sleep. Miranda sat down at her desk and opened the first scroll that Oromis had given her. After roughly half an hour of study she had developed a mild migraine and decided to take a walk to explore Ellesméra like Oromis had advised. She informed Iraneth but he simply seemed to swat her away from his consciousness. He liked his sleep and even Miranda was not allowed to interrupt it. Miranda simply shrugged and headed out. As she went deeper into the forest-like city she only caught glimpses of the residents. Soon she came up to a warm place and found it to be a forge and remembered that Eragon was forging his own rider sword. Miranda walked slowly to the edge of the door not wanting to distract Eragon. She saw Saphira heating the furnace, the heat that was being emitted was so great that small beads of sweat emanated from her pores. Wiping it away Miranda continued to study the forge. In the corner an elderly looking elf was sat in her chair, she seemed to be asleep.

_She must be old if she has that many wrinkles. _Miranda quietly thought to herself. She knew that elves could live for many years without one appearing on their faces. In contrast she looked over at the other end of the opening to the forge their were two young looking elves that seemed to shimmer. In a scroll that she had read on elves it had told her that elves only mated if they truly felt the connection an the description of elvish children were quite detailed. Their was another figure that stood with them, she seemed rather feral and Miranda had no clue as to what she was, however she was adamant that she was not an elf, she then remembered one of the elves that had been in the Varden to was covered with hair and seemed very wild. All these thoughts seemed only to increase her migraine so she decided to ask Ekar about them the next time she saw him.

Her attention then returned to the forge. Eragon looked like he had been labouring over his weapon so a long time. For a single moment he turned and looked at Miranda acknowledging her presence. She then realised that he had probably known that she was there all along and left quickly to that he could carry on with his work.

The cool evening air was refreshing from the blaze of the forge. Silently she walked through the city and admired its natural beauty. She loved the way that the elves worked with nature to live in harmony with it. Everywhere she had lived previously had been made from cold stone or hard wood that had been taken from nature and completely manipulated into something that didn't seem to fit with the way nature worked. Gently she stroked the tree's as she passed them and felt the living spirits inside them. After a little while Miranda looked up through the emerald canopies and saw millions of diamonds in the jet sky. She knew that she had been out longer that she had meant to be and then...

_Miranda? MIRANDA?! Where are you?! _Iraneth had just woken up to find his rider missing. Miranda smiled to herself as she tried to calm her distressed partner.

_I am here Iraneth, I am on my way back. The city really is beautiful._Miranda stated as she walked in Iraneth's direction. She told him all about the tree-buildings, the elven children, the elderly looking one and constellations that she recognised in the sky. As Iraneth listened he noticed that Miranda's vocabulary was beginning to improve and her mind seemed to be becoming sharper in many areas. He could tell that it was coming from all the information Murtugh had bestowed upon her. The knowledge that spread through her mind was distinct ally different from Miranda's and Iraneth didn't like anyone in Miranda's head but him, yet Murtagh's imprints seemed to be everywhere in her mind. Miranda had stopped talking about her exploration and had drifted into other things. Iraneth noticed she had begun to think about Murtagh and wondering if he was well. The possessive dragon he was, Iraneth distracted her by asking her questions about the things she had described. She answered him gladly and didn't realise what he was up to.

Soon Miranda opened the door to her room and was welcomed by Iraneth. She was drained from her walk, she then proceeded to change into her night gown and sat at her desk brushing her hair. As she did do Iraneth crawled up beside her and gently placed his large head on her lap.

"Whoa! Iraneth when did you get so heavy?! OW! Your crushing my legs!" He lifted his head off her and went back to his nest. Miranda's eyes softened, she put the elven brush back on the desk and went over to Iraneth. She stroked his neck as he had tucked his head under his large emerald wings. She felt his emotions, he felt like he was being replaced and that Miranda liked Murtagh more than she liked him. She smiled and comforted him.

_Iraneth, _He peaked his head out a little but not fully. _You are my dragon, we have an eternal bond that can never be broken. Even if the man is question is very desirable._ Miranda teased him. Although he was not impressed with the last few words Iraneth felt comforted.

After several days of study and forms Eragon returned to the clearing where Miranda and Oromis were training. She noted the gleaming sword that was in Eragon's hand but continued the form Oromis had taught her. Eragon looked over and smiled at the memory of when he did the form with Oromis. He then began to converse with the elven rider and unsheathed his sword. Suddenly it burst into bright blue flames which took Miranda by surprise and she fell over. Oromis said that it was fine for her to stop for now as he wished to speak to both of the human riders. Like clockwork the silhouettes of Glaedr and Iraneth approaching at great speed.

When all the riders were sat with their perspective dragons beside them Oromis began to speak. They inform the two young riders that both Oromis and Glaedr have decided to come out of hiding and openly oppose Galbatorix in battle. Then they began to talk about Glaedr's heart of hearts or Eldunarí. They said if they were to fall they didn't want Galbatorix to add Gleadr's Eldunarí to his arsenal. He said that he wanted to help Queen Islanzadí take Gil'ea. Eragon knew that he had to return to the Varden as he was needed for the seige of Feinster so he couldn't demand to go with him. However Miranda was under no obligation. She stood and slammed her hand on the table.

"_We are going with you and there is nothing you can do to stop us!_" Their will was so strong that when Miranda spoke aloud Iraneth spoke mentally making their voices sound like one. Oromis and Gleadr both knew that they could not refuse so they allowed it. Then Gleadr removes his Eldunarí and gives it to Eragon and Saphira.

The next day Miranda and Iraneth packed all their belonging that were needed and met with Eragon, Saphira, Oromis and Gleadr. They all flew together and then parted ways. Miranda wished Eragon and Saphira good luck whereas Iraneth simply said _Don't die ok? _

With that they parted. Both Gleadr and Iraneth flew swiftly and soon arrived with the elven forces at Gil'ea. She got straight into the battle as the two ripped the enemy apart, quite literally. Then the thunderous sound of a savage roar was heard. Her eyes widened as she slowly turned around to see a crimson dragon racing towards the battle. She couldn't move. Her eyes were glued to the rider. Iraneth had to fend off the soldiers as he knew Miranda was dumbfounded. The crimson dragon rider tore into the elven forces and then plunged into Oromis and Gleadr. She watched as they fought furiously and then Iraneth's voice awoke her from her trance.

_Miranda they need help! Get a hold of yourself! He is the enemy! _With that Iraneth flew towards the battle in the sky. He roared loudly and then stopped, dead. The presence that they felt was different from Murtagh. Miranda recognised the cold, merciless and slightly insane mind that had possessed Murtagh. Galbatorix. Murtagh's face turned and looked at Miranda and Iraneth.

"Ah, so not only have the elves delivered the last rider from before the fall but also the new generation. How thoughtful of Islanzadí." Suddenly they began to fight again but before they could help Oromis dropped his sword and was cut down by Galbatorix using Murtaghs hands. Tears flooded her eyes and they charged at the crimson dragon and the minds astride it. Several blows were thrown but Miranda was only a novice and not match for Murtagh let alone Galbatorix. Soon a strange incantation was muttered by Galbatorix and Miranda's world went a silent black. The last thing she saw was a tear running across Muragh's cheek and a horrified expression.


	4. Chains

**-I don't own Eragon, however Miranda is MY character ^_^-**

Miranda's senses soon returned to her as she began to regain consciousness. Cold enveloped her as she sat up from a hard icy surface. The rattle of shackles caught her attention as she felt the metallic grips restraining her wrists and ankles. Her long ebony hair was draped over her apple green eyes as she looked around herself. A sudden feeling of intolerable loneliness enveloped her as she could not feel Iraneth's presence in her mind. Contrastingly hot salty tears swelled in her eyes and she curled up and wept. She had now come to realise that not only had she been separated from her soul partner but she had been taken prisoner by the empire. She was in a dark damp cell. It was made of crudely cut stone and harsh iron bars. Miranda wept for hours. She had been striped of her armour and sword, leaving her in roughly cut rags.

The echo of foot steps resounded in Miranda's cell. They came closer and closer. Louder and louder. Colder and colder. They stopped at the cell door but Miranda did not look up. She was shaking violently and weeping silently. A harsh smile crossed the viewers twisted face as he watched her cower. He stood watching her for another seven minutes until another set of loud foot steps approached. They stopped a little behind the original viewer. Miranda continued to shake, consumed in her loneliness. Finally the man turned away from Miranda's suffering form.

"What is it that you want?" The man asked cruelly. Miranda immediately recognised the evil voice and quickly looked up. Her vision was partially impaired by her tears but she already knew who was there.

"My lord, Galbatorix. Your commands have been completed. Also Murtagh is in the throne room awaiting the meeting that you requested." The messenger, a frail looking servant boy that Miranda remembered vaguely. Galbatorix nodded at the newly received information.

"Very good, you may leave." He replied abruptly. The evil creature took one more glance at Miranda and then disappeared swiftly up the echoing stone stairs. The boy looked over at Miranda and slowly approached her. He crouched down near the metal bars and stared at Miranda. Suddenly he stood and vanished up the stairs. Once again she was completely alone. Her head lowered back into her arms as she began to sob.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the throne room Murtagh stood silently awaiting the King's arrival. Although his heart was aching he did not show it on his face. He knew that he had to remain strong, for her. Murtagh knew that she was isolated in her cell. Just like he had been. That was how he was broken. Galbatorix had taken Thorn into a secret location where the link that they shared was broken. The immense loneliness would only end if Galbatorix's demands were met. Eternal loyalty. To this day the scars of their separation had not fully healed. His head dropped as he thought of the horrors that he had caused her. If her had not taken her to see the dragon eggs she would not be going through the terrible pain that she was currently in. Suddenly Muraghs head snapped up as he felt Galbatorix's presence approach him. The large heavy dark oak doors swung open as Galbatorix entered his luxurious throne room. He quickly crossed the large cave bear pelt rug that concealed the cold stone floor. Thick purple velvet drapes lined the pillars that held up the high dark, damp ceiling. The tall walls were hidden by large tapestries illustrating the fall of the riders and the rise of Galbatorix, the false king. Galbatorix then sat himself down on his throne and stared at Murtagh.

"So, how do you think it is Murtagh. That our blessing of a rider got her dragon in the first place? I wonder. Her face seems familiar. Oh well I will find out from her soon enough." He said maliciously. Murtagh's blood began to boil as Galbatorix smiled insanely. He hated this man. The bastard had enslaved him, Thorn and now he was going to do horrible things to the woman he...the woman he loved. However Murtagh stood like a statue. Still and cold. Then a side door opened, the messenger boys face poked through and nodded once to Galbatorix. His lips contorted into an evil sneer as he motioned with his hand to come in. The boy then swung the doors open and behind him were ten heavily armed guards. Some had weapons in their hands and others had heavy chains in their hands. Then they walked towards the middle of the throne room and in the middle of the group Miranda was being dragged in. The men dispersed after attaching her chains to heavy metal rings that were bolted to the stone floor. The heavy door slammed shut leaving the three riders alone together. Miranda collapsed into a quivering heap on the floor. A moment of weakness and Murtagh ran to her simply watched as Murtagh tried to talk to her but got no reply.

"Hhmm... You seem to be concerned for this one. Tell me Murtagh do you know this wench?" Murtaghs eyes dialated as he realised that he had just given him another weapon to use against Miranda. Then Miranda's head lifted.

"I do NOT know this man! Get off of me!" She shouted whilst moving as far away from Murtagh as she could. Murtagh could hear the sound of his own heart break as her words echoed in his mind. He then stood and stepped away from her.

"M... My lord i was simply concerned for the well being of y..." Each word that Murtagh spoke stung him bitterly. " Of your new rider. You need her mind to be intact." Galbatorix stared at Murtagh with intrigue.

"Well you may raise a good point but I shall break her just the same." Galbatorix's smile twisted further as he ordered for the guards to take her back to her cell. "You are dismissed Murtagh." He said whilst shooing him with a single flick of his wrist. Murtagh bowed and swiftly exited the throne room. As soon as the giant doors slammed shut he lent back on it and let his face fall into his hands. He regained his composure quickly and headed straight to his room. He slammed the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Miranda's chains were quickly reattached to her cell walls. The door was then slammed shut and locked again. The clang of the metal rang in her ears as she sat with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. Once again tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks as she felt not only incredable loneliness but her heart tare into shreds as her words echoed in her mind. She had to sever the connection between her and Murtagh. To protect him. Miranda hoped that he would understand and that he would forgive her someday.


	5. Promises, promises

Murtagh lay on his bed contemplating the events that had just occurred. Had Galbatorix figured out his connection to Miranda? Could her mind cope with the separation from her dragon? Would Galbatorix do the same thing to Iraneth that he did to Thorn?

Murtagh stood from his bed and began to pace the length of his room. He had never imagined that Galbatorix would go so far as to completely take over his mind during the battle. Not only had he been too weak to fend off this mental attack but he had slaughtered the last of the dragon riders from the golden age and captured the last rider who could have been the only hope their world had left. Everything was falling apart and it was his entire fault. How could he ever look Miranda in the eye again? Was her anger in the throne room genuine? Had she decided to sever her ties from his due to his betrayal?

Once again he collapsed on his bed with his head cradled in his hands.

* * *

Miranda's eyes were swollen and red, her ebony hair was matted and her apple green eyes were dull. Her porcelain skin was numb and bruised. She sat curled up in the corner of her cell with thick heavy chains constricting her and binding her frail form to the chamber. The shadows were constant in the dungeon where the only source of light was a half melted candle on the desk of the guards who kept constant watch over her. The setting alone was enough to break a person's spirit but the intolerable loneliness of being separated from Iraneth was wearing her down. Time no longer held any meaning for it was all the same. She would cower in the corner of the cell until she was brought food or had to relieve herself.

Occasionally she would be visited by Galbatorix who only stayed to watch her cower or to see if she was broken. Miranda felt as if she was a mere shadow of the girl she used to be and wondered if she would ever be the same again. Whenever she went down this train of thought it would lead her to wonder about Iraneth. Was he going through the same feelings of desperation and longing to feel his companion once again flourishing in his mind? She prayed that they were not doing the same magic that Thorn had been put through; he was gigantic and strong but still had the vulnerable mind of a fledgling.

The sounds of the chains clinking together as she moved echoed through the cell. Mere thoughts of Iraneth gave her strength and conviction not to give in to Galbatorix. Her pale hands grasped the thick cold bars as she once again looked for anything that could help her escape from her prison. Just a single mistake from the guards could be all that stood between her and freedom. However as always there was nothing, the guards were too careful. They were too fearful of Galbatorix's wrath.

Moving away from the bars Miranda curled into a tight ball and wondered if she would ever escape or see Iraneth and Murtagh again.

* * *

It had been a month since Miranda's capture and Galbatorix was now confident that she was broken. Murtagh had been away for most of her imprisonment collecting information on the Varden and aiding the Empire in skirmishes against said Varden. The introduction of the painless soldiers was a major advantage and lead to the tide of war being once again in the King's favour. Eragon's appearances became fewer and rumours began to spread of his demise.

Galbatorix sat in his throne awaiting the return of Murtagh to witness the birth of his new ally. Miranda was once again chained to the floor, trembling before the King. The heavy set doors opened to reveal Murtagh striding into the room with a dark look set of his face. The day he had feared arrived. He took his place standing beside the throne and looked upon the pitiful girl who was curled on the floor. A hush descended on the already silent room as Galbatorix stood and approached Miranda. Even the figures in the tapestries seemed tense.

His hand extended and lifted the withered face before him. Their eyes locked and he saw hopelessness and emptiness. After he released his grip her face dropped and he returned to sit on his throne with a crooked smirk of his lips.

"Do you wish to be with your partner again?" He asked with venom seeping through his words. Miranda's head rose slightly in an attempt to nod but her strength was fleeting.

"If you agree to serve me in all ways I ask and be loyal to no one but me I will reunite you with your dragon." With a small movement of his wrist Miranda was brought to her feet. Galbatorix fed her the words in the ancient language and for every one she repeated his grin grew wider and darker. Once she had finished her chains were removed and she was taken to the dragon stables. After the doors closed Galbatorix turned to Murtagh.

"Now my victory is ensured and you have a play mate." He chuckled; soon it turned to cackling and then its final stage as the maniacal laughter of a madman. Murtagh bowed and swiftly exited to the stables in search of Miranda.

* * *

When he arrived he found Miranda collapsed atop Iraneth with heavy heartfelt tears flowing from her eyes.

Iraneth was now incredibly large; his size rivalled that of Thorn and Saphira. Murtagh had hoped that Galbatorix would be satisfied with another dragon and rider but instead he had laced him with the same magic that had befallen Thorn.

Murtagh approached with caution as he was unsure how they would react to him. Iraneth's large shimmering emerald head rose at the sound of Murtagh's advance sounding a deep and thunderous growl. This surprised Miranda who then looked up to see what had upset Iraneth. As soon as she spotted Murtagh her gaze fell to the straw covered ground.

"Miranda, I'm sorry for this… I'm sorry for everything, it's all my fault." Murtagh spoke in almost a whisper. Miranda smiled and slowly stood.

"Murtagh, it's no one's fault. Fate has no master and destiny has a complicated plan, they work together for balance. Meaning Galbatorix's rule was predestined as well as his fall." As she spoke Miranda reached out and balanced herself on Murtagh's shoulder. "So it was destined for him to go insane and make mistakes."

Murtagh looked at Miranda with curiosity.

"What do you mean mistakes?"


End file.
